Harry Potter and the Unknown Protection
by Tish Rose
Summary: Well, this is just a nice lil' Harry potter meets X-Men story...


Disclaimers: I do not in any way have any rights to J.K. Rowling's work. Nor do I have any rights to any Marvel Comics. This is just an idea that seemed good to me and my friends.  
  
Claimers: I do own Candace Rose, Elli Delson, Dave Miller, and any other charecters on the "All-American Quidditch team." Faye is co-owned. So, ppppppppppllllllllllllppppppptttt!!! P!!!  
  
~*Chapter 1*~  
  
"Whaddaya mean Harry Potter's gonna be there?"  
Candace Rose smiled, "Don't you remember, El? I told you yesterday. That's where he goes to school."  
Elli Delson's hazel eyes went wide, "When? When did you tell me?" "When we got the owls with the letters from Hogwarts!" Candace said as she glanced at her friend.  
Elli smiled," Oh yea.sorry slow moment. Hey, did you open you letter yet?"  
Candace sighed as she rummaged through her drawers, looking for her workout outfit, "No Logan kept me busy training and helping others with their techniques. You?"  
Elli shook her head, "No, I'm a little scared to see how much money I'm gonna have to spend this year. And what Juniper made me take. I really don't know how you can stand that woman, Candi, I really don't."  
Candace smiled at her nickname. Candi was given to her because she can be as sweet or as bad as she wanted to be. "Professor Juniper is not that bad. She reminds me a lot of Logan, very hard and rude-like on the outside, but very caring on the inside. You just never gave her the chance to know you."  
Elli smirked, "True, but Dingbat.err. Dongbert seems to have me, you, and Dave pinned as Trouble makers."  
Candi turned and looked at her, "And you have Dave pinned as your number one crush right now don'tcha?!"  
Elli's face blushed, "No."  
Candi jumped on the bed next to Elli, "You wanna hug 'im, and squeeze 'im and name 'im George don'tcha?!?!"  
Elli swung a fist at her. Candi appeared in front of her saying, "You want him! You want his sex-ay bod-ay!"  
Right then a blue eyed brown haired boy stuck his head in saying, "Who wants who?"  
"El wants George, Dave."  
"Who's George?"  
"George," Candi said smiling as she went back to rummaging through her drawers.  
"Ok.I guess." Dave said as he walked in and sat down at Candi's desk.  
Candi's dorm room at Xaviers School For Gifted Children looked like most of them there. Two beds, two desks, two sets of dressers and a big closet. Candi shared her room with her best friend, Faye, and between the two of them they had decorated it with posters of their favorite bands/groups, pictures of them and their friends, and knickknacks they collected. But Candi's side was a little different. On one of her posters the people inside of it would move. The poster was of the All-American Quidditch team, which Candi, Elli, and Dave were on. You see, Candi, Dave, Elli and some of their friends are wizards. Looking at them you wouldn't know it, but they were also different from most of the Wizarding community. In addition to being able to use magic they are also mutants, scorned out from the Muggle's (non-wizarding folk) world. For most of their lives, they have lived in dorms, afraid to go home. Because if they were to go home, muggles who hate mutants could try and kill them.  
"So, have you opened your letters yet from Hogwarts?" Dave asked glancing up at the quidditch poster.  
"Nope, been too busy..." Candi said finding her sweat pants and tank top.  
"No, too scared to see how much money I'm gonna have to spend." Elli said smiling.  
"Well, there's only a few things we have to buy, most of the stuff we already have. Like for example, BOOKS!" Dave said looking a bit mad.  
"What?!" Candi and Elli yelled at the same time.  
"Yea, I guess that it turns out that we're gonna be using the same books 'cuz they have our last year books are their this year books. " Dave said trying to explain.  
"So you mean, that we are a year ahead of most of the Hogwarts kids?" Elli asked.  
"Well, maybe... Those last few chapters that we didn't get to and the chapters we skipped are probably what they teach this year. I'm not sure so don't quote me on that."  
"Joy, oh, joy.this is just great. We worked our asses off to get the chance to go to Hogwarts to find out that the subjects we studies our asses off for we're just gonna be going over again!!!" Candi cried. As she turned around, her clothes changed. She was now wearing the light blue tank top and black sweat pants. "Toss me my scrunci El would ya?"  
Elli reached over, grabbing a black scrunchi, and tossed it to Candi as they all heard a voice in their heads saying, "Candace, Elli, David. Please come down to my office immediately."  
The three of them stood and started to walk out as Candi said, "Ok, Professor. We'll be down in just a minute." 


End file.
